


Lo que pasa en Las Vegas...

by Astrid3490



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Drunken Confessions, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Heartbreak, Love Confessions, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Underage Drinking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2019-11-04 02:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrid3490/pseuds/Astrid3490
Summary: En una noche de chicos en Las Vegas, Peter toma algo de alcohol y se emborracha. Para enseñarle una lección al niño, le crean un matrimonio falso y Tony no puede esperar la reacción de pánico cuando el niño se despierta en la habitación de su hotel creyendo que se había casado con su mentor de 48 años. Excepto, la broma no acaba de acuerdo al plan.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arethereanydamnusernamesleft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arethereanydamnusernamesleft/gifts).
  * A translation of [What happens in Vegas…](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215701) by [Arethereanydamnusernamesleft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arethereanydamnusernamesleft/pseuds/Arethereanydamnusernamesleft). 



"Claro, dejo a los señores el resto de su fin de semana", dijo Pepper, recogiendo sus papeles en su maletín.

Pepper miró a su alrededor. El compuesto usualmente era mucho más activo que esto.

"Es muy tranquilo aquí en este momento. ¿Solo son ustedes cuatro?"

"Sí", dijo Clint desde el sofá donde estaba disparando flechas por una ventana abierta.

"Wanda y Vision se han ido de vacaciones, Nat está en misión, Banner está investigando en Praga y Cap está con Sam en Washington enseñando sus dientes blancos a los políticos para dominar a Fury", dijo Tony.

Pepper miró alrededor de la habitación. Mientras las flechas de Clint estaban aterrizando, Dios sabe dónde, Tony tenía un traje en la barra de desayuno que soltaba chispas por su cuenta y parecía estar tratando activamente de alejarse de él mientras jugueteaba con él.

Al otro lado de la habitación, Peter estaba intentando captar por completo a Thor para ver si podía salir de la red. El dios colgaba boca abajo en una gruesa capa de tela blanca mientras Peter se reía de sus intentos de liberarse.

"¿Y nadie llamó a una niñera antes de irse?", Preguntó Pepper.

"Oye, me molesta la implicación de que no todos somos adultos perfectamente responsables", dijo Clint mirando a Pepper mientras dejaba volar otra flecha. Había un golpe metálico desde el exterior. "Umm, ¿dónde estacionaste tu auto?"

Pepper hizo un ruido que sonaba como un gruñido. "Te enviare la factura", amenazó, agarrando su bolso y saliendo con un último movimiento de cabeza.

"Sabes, parece que estamos perdiendo un truco aquí", dijo Tony unos momentos más tarde mientras intentaba tirar del brazo del extremo de la barra de desayuno donde parecía estar aferrándose obstinadamente por la vida.

"¿Quieres decir que ahora todos los adultos se han ido? ¿Qué estas sugiriendo? ¿Un fin de semana de chicos?"

"¿Por qué no? Podríamos llamarlo la, tardia, bienvienida oficial de Peter al complejo ", dijo Tony encogiéndose de hombros.

"¡Veeegggaassss!" Cantó Clint.

Peter se dejó caer rápidamente al suelo y miró a Clint y luego a Tony.

"¿Podemos? ¡Nunca he estado en Las Vegas!" Preguntó Peter con sus mejores ojos de cachorrito.

"Diablos, ¿por qué no? Nos vemos en la pista de aterrizaje en diez minutos. Ve a empacar una bolsa para la noche ", anunció Tony, soltando la extremidad poco dispuesta.

"¡De acuerdo!" Exclamó Peter y salió de la habitación. Clint saltó sobre el respaldo del sofá y se dirigió a su propia habitación.

"VIERNES, reserva mi suite habitual y 3 más para estos chicos", dijo Tony mientras se dirigía a sus habitaciones.

"¡ESPEREN POR MÍ!", Gritó Thor mientras lo dejaban colgado del techo. Debajo de él, mientras luchaba inútilmente, el brazo de metal abandonado avanzaba lentamente por el suelo, deslizando los dedos sobre la superficie pulida pero decididamente dirigiéndose hacia la libertad.

-o0o-

"¡Qué! ¡Mira esto!" Dijo Peter dando vueltas en el vestíbulo del Palacio de César.

"Sí, un homenaje a la vulgaridad", dijo Tony, recibiendo un gesto de acuerdo de Clint.

"Creo que una vez mi madre tuvo una casa de veraneo con una decoración similar", observó Thor cuando pasaban por allí, una flota de botones, asistentes y gerentes de aduladores que se apresuraban a saludarlos.

"Bien, nos vemos de nuevo aquí en quince y vamos a las mesas, luego saldremos para divertirnos más, probar los bares", sugirió Tony.

"Hmm..." intervino Clint. Señaló a Peter. "Veo tardíamente un defecto en este plan".

"Oh, mierda. ¿Por qué no pensamos en esto antes?"

"¿Qué?"

"Los menores de 21 años no pueden estar en salas de juego o bares en Nevada", explicó Tony.

"¡No hay problema chicos! ¡Tengo identificación! "Peter revolvió en su billetera y sacó una licencia de conducir.

"¡Ni siquiera puedes conducir!", Dijo Clint quitándoselo de las manos. "En realidad esto no es malo".

Tony lo arrancó de los dedos de Clint.

"¿De dónde has sacado esto?"

"Ned y yo los hicimos. Mira, tengo 21...", dijo señalando la fecha de nacimiento.

"Está bien, debería servir. Aparte de su apariencia, SHIELD mantiene su edad y otra información fuera de los papeles, por lo que no deben ser demasiado sospechosos. Pero no estás apostando y no estás bebiendo", dijo Tony.

"¡Aww, vamos Tony! ¡Estoy en Las Vegas!"

"Estás de acuerdo o te dejamos en la guardería del hotel con los otros niños. Te encantará la piscina de bolas".

"Está bien, está bien", dijo Peter, inclinándose hacia los ascensores.

"Mi primer viaje a Las Vegas fue a los 17 años. Me arrestaron por poner billetes falsos en una tanga de stripper", dijo Clint de manera caprichosa a Tony mientras lo seguían, fuera del alcance del oído.

"16... perdí cien mil en la mesa de la ruleta y luego vomité sobre ella. Días felices", respondió Tony.


	2. 2

"¿Por qué tan desanimado mi joven amigo?" Thor preguntó mientras esperaban a que Tony y Clint reaparecieran.

"Tengo la edad suficiente para casarme o inscribirme en el ejército en esta estúpida ciudad, pero no tengo la edad suficiente para beber, es una locura".

"De hecho lo es", estuvo de acuerdo Thor.

"¿A qué edad puedes beber alcohol en Asgard?", Preguntó Peter   
.   
"Cuando puedes sostener una taza, mi amigo... Aquí", dijo Thor y le pasó un frasco con un grabado elaborado. "Rellena tus bebidas con un poco de esto. Nuestro secreto, y ten mucho cuidado, es algo muy poderoso".

"¡Oh Thor, eres el mejor, hombre!"

“¡Es un insulto para un guerrero no permitirle hidromiel después de la batalla! ¡Y tú, amigo mío, has luchado muchas de nuestras batallas con honor!"

"Salud amigo. Te debo una”, dijo rápidamente, ocultando la jarra cuando vieron que Tony y Clint se acercaban.

"Hola niños", saludó Tony.

"¡Vamos a empezar esta fiesta!", Dijo Clint con una sonrisa.

Se dirigieron al casino y pidieron bebidas, dándole a Peter una coca. Tony se sentó en la mesa de la ruleta con Clint mientras Thor deambulaba por allí, investigando las mesas con una mirada perpleja en su rostro.

Peter se había unido a Tony y Clint, y cuando la rueda se extendió y todo se centró en la pequeña bola blanca, Peter llenó su coca con el hidromiel.

Para su sorpresa, sabía muy bien, como la miel, lo que hacía que su coca fuera aún más dulce al sabor, y en su segunda bebida se inclinó un poco más.

Y así continuó la noche: Tony ganó algo de dinero, Clint perdió una cantidad similar, Thor descubrió las deslumbrantes máquinas tragamonedas del casino y Peter bebió.

Aproximadamente una hora después Clint estaba con las manos vacías.

"Está bien, me rindo, me quedo sin fichas. La señora suerte no me sonríe esta noche. ¿Nos dirigimos a unos pocos bares? Hay un lugar Tiki que sirve cócteles en tazas de recuerdo, quiero algo de eso".

"Si seguro. ¿Dónde están Thor y Pete?" Preguntó Tony, mirando alrededor.

"Thor sigue introduciendo monedas en las ranuras y Peter esta... ¿Dónde diablos está Peter?" Preguntó Clint mirando alrededor.

Quince minutos después, estaban de pie junto al estanque de la fuente mientras se desarrollaba el espectáculo de la luz del agua, habiendo localizado a su Spider-boy perdido.

"¿Cómo diablos se emborrachó? ¡Le he estado comprando nada más que coca cola toda la noche! ”, Dijo Tony, levantando una mano para señalar a Peter, que estaba bailando alegremente en la fuente mientras los guardias de seguridad señalaban y lo llamaban furiosamente desde los costados.

Tony miró a Clint, quien levantó las manos en defensa. "¡No me mires!"

Ambos se volvieron hacia Thor, que miró hacia otro lado.

"¡¿Thor?!"

"¡Es deshonroso no darle hidromiel a un guerrero digno!", Se defendió Thor.

Tony gimió, pasándose la palma por la cara.

"¿Hidromiel? ¿Le diste hidromiel? ¿Ese fuerte de los asgardianos?" Preguntó Clint.

"Solo un frasco de tamaño mediano y le aconsejé que tuviera cuidado con él", explicó Thor.

"¿Parece que fue cuidadoso con eso?" Preguntó Tony, señalando de nuevo a donde Peter ahora estaba tratando de saltar sobre la fuente central y lanzándose al aire con gritos de diversión.

 

"¡Clint!" Respondió Peter. “¡Entra aquí, es genial! ¡Thor! ¡Tony! "

Clint logró agitar al niño, mientras que Tony deslizó varios billetes grandes en las manos del tipo de seguridad.

Volvió a donde Peter se acercaba al borde de la piscina, la camiseta colgaba anegada y pegada sobre su delgado cuerpo. Tony extendió su mano para ayudar al idiota.

“¡Señhor Shark!” Exclamó Peter mientras Tony lo jalaba del brazo. De repente, al darse cuenta de su mala pronunciación, comenzó con un ataque de risa.

"¡Señhor Shark! ¡Shark! Ven conmigo, Señhor Shark, "dijo Peter, evidentemente, encontrando a sí mismo hilarante.

"Damd una mano, Thor, es un poco fuerte", Tony gimió cuando Peter trató de convencerlo de que volviera al agua.

"¡Awww!" Peter gimió cuando la mano grande de Thor lo sacó del agua y la puso en el suelo.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo?", Preguntó Clint, mirando al adolescente empapado.

"Necesitamos darle algo de ropa fresca", dijo Tony.

"Como el de ese hombre: tiene un buen atuendo de guerrero", sugirió Thor, sin remordimientos respecto al estado en el que se encontraba Peter.

Tony se volvió para ver a un miembro del personal de Cesar's Palace con un traje de centurión.

Clint miró a Tony con una sonrisa y asintió. "El niño se lo merece".

"Oye, Big Guy, te daré mil dólares por ese atuendo si me lo das ahora", lo llamó Tony.

"¡Diablos, sí!", Fue la respuesta emocionada.

-o0o-

"¡Esto es genial, hombre!", Dijo Peter, saltando por el vestíbulo con su espada de plástico. Claramente estaba poniendo la seguridad nerviosa, pero hasta ahora la presencia VIP de Stark los había mantenido alejados.

"Totalmente impenitente", observó Clint desde el sofá que habían encontrado.

"Probablemente sentiría más el castigo si Thor no estuviera actualmente en batalla con él con un palo de golf del Caesar's Palace", comentó Tony.

"Urgh, será mejor que tome más alcohol", agregó Tony, entregando su vaso a Clint. "Tengo la sensación de que el hidromiel tardará un poco en quemarse y supongo que estoy atorado de borrachera".

"Lo pagará por la mañana con la resaca". Comentó Clint mientras Peter realizaba un back-flip perfectamente ejecutado para evitar la estocada del paraguas de Thor.

"Ni siquiera creo que lo haga... Nosotros, los viejos, sufrimos, pero a los 18 años podría salir a correr a la mañana siguiente. Además, Spidy-Boy aquí tiene una super curación que probablemente lo solucionará antes de que incluso se despierte".

"Él no debe lamentar esto..."

"¿Qué estás pensando?" Tony preguntó.

"Malos pensamientos..." confirmó Clint.

"¡Me está gustando hasta ahora!", Dijo Tony mientras Peter saltaba en una silla de recepción, agitando el palo capturado de Thor cuando Thor intentaba persuadir al adolescente.

"¿Cuál es el mayor riesgo de emborracharse en Las Vegas?"

“¿Quiebra en la mesa de ruleta? El niño no tiene dinero", señaló Tony.

"¿Y?" Clint persuadió.

"¿Casarse con una prostituta por un imitador de Elvis?"

"Exactamente."

"No voy a dejar que se case con una prostituta", dijo Tony, retirando la bebida de Clint y tomando un sorbo.

"¡No!" Protestó Clint. "Se va a casar contigo".

"¡¿Qué?!"

"No se casarán", dijo Clint usando citas aéreas. "Una Ceremonia de Compromiso sin sentido. Son casi exactamente iguales y obtienes las fotos y todo. Así que... si le dijéramos que era matrimonio, ¿cómo sabrá la diferencia, porque apostaría a mis hijos a que no se acuerde de mierda por la mañana? Se despertará pensando que se emborrachó y se casó con otro hombre en Las Vegas".

"Tú, malvado genio. Espere. ¿Por qué tengo que casarme con él? ¿Qué hay del príncipe bíceps por allá? ¡Le dio el maldito jugo de locura!"

"Técnicamente, es un extraterrestre y, aunque Vegas es bastante cierto que pierde la santidad del matrimonio, no creo que lo hayan llevado tan lejos como a los extraterrestres", dijo Clint señalando a Thor. "O bigamia", agregó Clint, señalando a sí mismo. "El chico es inteligente: se daría cuenta de que era una broma demasiado rápido si fuera uno de nosotros. Además, no creo que el momento de 'puedes besar al novio' sea tan difícil para ti".

"¿Qué quieres decir?", Dijo Tony, mirando a Clint con inquietud.

"He visto la forma en que lo miras... más a menudo que no en estos días no es de una manera mentorosa... al menos no la mirada en su trasero".

"Maldita sea", dijo Tony rascándose la frente. "Debería atenuar eso, no quiero asustar al niño".

"¿Te acobardas?" Clint atormentó.

Tony puso los ojos en blanco y no hizo caso de la pregunta.

"¿Te imaginas el horror caminando y dándote cuenta de que te casaste con Tony Stark?", Continuó Clint.

"¡Oye! Soy un soltero muy elegible, te lo haré saber. Para un adolescente heterosexual de 18 años, aunque... sí. Veo tu punto ", suspiró Tony.

"Sí, es una vergüenza que el chico sea hetero, tiene todas las demás cualidades que le gustan: es inteligente, tiene menos de la mitad de tu edad y tiene una adoración de héroe para usted que podría rozar la religión", bromeó Clint.

"Y ahí está ese trasero", respondió Tony con nostalgia cuando el sonido de una lámpara aplastante hizo que todos giraran.

"Oops", dijo Peter desde el otro lado de la habitación, blandiendo culpable su espada.

Tony se levantó e interceptó al gerente del hotel que se acercaba.

"Pon eso en mi cuenta, ¿lo harías? Y vamos a necesitar una limusina para poder sacarlo de aquí... con champán en él", dijo Tony, poniendo unos cuantos cientos de dólares en la mano del hombre. "¿Y puedes conseguir que alguien aparezca y le dé a mi habitación principal el tratamiento de luna de miel, pétalos de rosa, ese tipo de cosas? Puedo traer a alguien si sabes a qué me refiero", agregó con un guiño.

"Por supuesto, señor", dijo el gerente, cambiando su comportamiento al instante.

"¡Vamos, niños, vamos a ver las vistas!", Anunció Tony.

"¿Crees que deberíamos dejarle que tome más champaña para asegurarnos de que su memoria esté borrosa?", Sugirió Clint cuando Peter saltó.

"Bueno, supongo que el delito ya se cometió y no podríamos interferir cuando él toma el vaso", murmuró Tony antes de sacar al centurión adolescente de las puertas del vestíbulo.

"¡Una limusina!" Peter se quedó sin aliento con emoción.

“Bueno, es tu noche; bienvenidos a la celebración compuesta".

"Awww, te amo, hombre. ¡Realmente te amo, hombre!”, Expresó Peter, arrastrando las manos y dándole a Tony un abrazo torpe. “¡Solo mira!” Dijo Peter, volviéndose hacia el auto. "¡Mira cuánto tiempo es!"

"Esto va a ser demasiado fácil..." dijo Clint al oído de Tony.


	3. 3

Peter se despertó con la sensación del cambio de peso en su cama. Había un ruido sordo en su cerebro y un sabor metálico en su boca y Peter estaba considerando poner el esfuerzo en extender una mano para encontrar agua cuando sintió algo muy inesperado.

Una mano grande y cálida se deslizó sobre las sábanas que cubrían su cintura y se posó sobre su cadera. Peter se congeló instintivamente cuando sintió que alguien presionaba estrechamente detrás de él. Sintió el aliento en la nuca y la presión de los labios en su hombro. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar escuchó una voz muy familiar.

"¿Cómo se siente mi hermoso esposo esta mañana?"

Esa era la voz de Tony. La voz de Tony adjunta al cuerpo de un hombre en su cama. Ah... tenía que estar soñando. Esa fue la explicación más obvia.

"Tengo que admitir que despertarte es un placer", continuó Tony, la mano dejó su cadera y se deslizó por su brazo para entrelazar sus dedos. Esto realmente fue un excelente sueño. "No demasiado dolorido de anoche espero. Se puso un poco salvaje".

Los ojos de Peter se abrieron cuando sintió que le levantaban el brazo y lo torcían suavemente en la cintura. Observó con creciente comprensión cómo Tony se llevaba los dedos entrelazados a los labios y besó el anillo que inesperadamente encontró en su dedo, uno que combinaba con un anillo en la mano de Tony.

Peter frunció el ceño, la confusión giraba en su mente. Si esto no fuera un sueño, ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cómo llegó hasta aquí?

Tony le sonrió, su rostro lo suficientemente cerca como para que Peter pudiera estudiar la curva de su mandíbula y el rico detalle marrón de sus ojos. Esto parecía demasiado real para un sueño.

"¿Esposo?" Peter gruñó.

"Sí, tiene un buen sonido, ¿no es así? Como Peter Stark... ¿Todavía quieres tomar mi apellido como dijiste anoche? Podríamos hacer Parker-Stark... pero Peter Parker-Stark parece un poco desagradable", dijo Tony, deteniéndose con un suspiro de satisfacción. "Me hiciste muy feliz anoche y no solo en la capilla... Te amo... ¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes resaca?”

"Estoy err... Estoy bien... solo estoy un poco confuso y errado, solo necesito ir al baño", dijo Peter, apartándose de Tony y empujando la sábana.

"Umm, ¿dónde está mi ropa?", Preguntó Peter, de repente dándose cuenta de que estaba desnudo bajo las sábanas.

"Probablemente están detrás de la puerta junto con algunos de los míos, pero estoy bastante seguro de que mi corbata y mi chaqueta no salieron del ascensor... Estabas bastante ansioso por consumar", dijo Tony con una sonrisa sucia.

"Oh... haha... bien", dijo Peter, quitando una de las sábanas de la cama y envolviéndola alrededor de sí mismo. "Sólo voy al... baño", dijo Peter, poniendo su excusa y se dirigió a la puerta. Echaba de menos la mirada de confusión de Tony.

En el salón principal de la suite del ático de lujo, Peter se detuvo y miró a su alrededor. Detrás de la puerta, en efecto, había ropa esparcida. Una camisa blanca, pantalones negros, un zapato... pero ¿por qué había algo que parecía un traje de soldado romano en el suelo? Peter vio su teléfono metido en el cinturón y lo sacó.

Su mirada luego se dirigió a una espada de plástico desechada y al recuerdo repentino de blandirla contra Thor, quien luchó contra él riéndose con un paraguas. Jesús, ¿cuánto había bebido la noche anterior? El frasco de hidromiel que Thor le había dado ni siquiera era tan grande.

Miró a su alrededor un poco más, notando el desorden. Las cosas se volcaron, los cojines se dispersaron y había una sustancia manchada por toda la mesa de café.

Una mancha de rojo metálico llamó su atención y se inclinó para recogerla. Era un envoltorio de condón abierto. Con súbita realización, volvió a mirar la mesa. ¿Realmente había tenido sexo con Tony la noche anterior?

Caminó un poco más hacia la puerta del balcón y se detuvo cuando pasó frente a un escritorio. En ella había fotografías de tamaño A4 extendidas al azar, la de arriba hizo que se quedara sin aliento. Él y Tony estaban parados bajo un arco floreado que brillaba con letreros de neón que decían "Capilla Gay de Las Vegas".

En el fondo, Peter podía ver a Thor y Clint gritando, junto con alguien que se parecía extrañamente a Elvis, pero esto no era lo que lo había cautivado. En la vanguardia, se detuvo en los brazos de Tony, presionó al hombre mayor y le dio un beso. Miró el anillo y luego de vuelta a la foto, el mismo anillo estaba en su dedo.

Él estaba casado.

Estaba casado con Tony Stark.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de Peter.

Había besado a Tony Stark, había perdido su virginidad con él, se había casado con él y no podía recordar nada, solo su maldita suerte.

Peter salió al balcón donde había una piscina y un spa. Las copas vacías de champán y una botella vacía estaban sentadas a un lado del spa. Fue entonces cuando vio el condón usado flotando en el agua.

¿Había tenido relaciones sexuales aquí también? Guau.

Peter se inclinó hacia atrás con curiosidad y se tocó entre sus nalgas: Tony había insinuado que podría estar adolorido, pero aquí no había ninguna molestia. Quizás su curación rápida había evitado cualquier dolor, o tal vez Tony había sido muy amable con él. ¿Le había dicho a Tony que era su primera vez?

Necesitaba llenar algunos espacios en blanco y rápidamente si no iba a insultar a Tony diciendo que había olvidado su propia boda. Trajo los detalles de contacto de Thor. Sabía que Thor había estado allí por el fragmento de memoria que había tenido y la foto de la boda.

"Oye, Thor", dijo Peter cuando Thor recogió.

"¡Hombre de arañas!" Thor gritó en voz alta por el teléfono. “¡Felicitaciones nuevamente por unirte a la Casa de Stark! ¡Muchas felicitaciones!”

El boom de la voz de Thor no hizo nada para ayudar a su dolor de cabeza.

"Oh, gracias... gracias.... Oye, el hidromiel que estaba bebiendo anoche resultó ser algo bastante potente y puede que haya olvidado algunos de los detalles... "

"Estabas feliz mi joven amigo", estuvo de acuerdo Thor.

"Obviamente, recuerdo la mayor parte de eso, pero un poco confuso en los tiempos... ¿como cuando Tony y yo decidimos casarnos?"

"Después de que ambos hubieran profesado su amor mutuo en la limusina", comenzó Thor.

"¿Y quién fue el primero en profesar?" Interrumpió Peter.

"Bueno, tú lo hiciste. Estuviste feliz y lleno de adoración", respondió Thor con sinceridad.

"Por supuesto que estaba..." murmuró Peter.

“Entonces Tony hizo que el auto se detuviera en un establecimiento comercial y nos dejó por un tiempo. Regresó y, una vez que nos pusimos en marcha, volvió a confirmar su amor por ti y luego se arrodilló, como es tu extraña costumbre ", explicó Thor.

Peter se quedó mirando el anillo en su dedo, algo estaba empezando a volver a él. ¡Oh, él tenía los anillos en una caja! ¡Había detenido la limusina en la tienda para los anillos! El recuerdo volvió a inundarlo. Tony estaba arrodillado, vestido con un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca abierta!

“¡Y tan pronto como usted se prometió a él, nos dirigimos a la capilla donde Barton era el Padrino de Tony y yo era la Doncella de la Novia!”

"Doncella de... ¿No eras mi padrino?", Preguntó Peter frunciendo el ceño.

"Barton me explicó que solo podía haber un padrino y que él lo había llamado primero".

"Por supuesto..." repitió Peter.

"Fue una buena ceremonia mi joven amigo. Parecías resplandeciente con tu noble atuendo de guerrero. Entonces cantó Elvis, los tres en un trío de armonía ".

"Y tengo las fotos... Está bien. Gracias…"

"No hay problema, mi amigo."

"Estoy experimentando una costumbre de la Tierra llamada Desayuno de Todo lo que puedas comer, en el que ambos son bienvenidos a unirse a mí", ofreció Thor.

"Thor, es como casi la 1 pm".

“¡Sí, y todavía no me he llenado! Es un excelente desafío”.

"Creo que vamos a pasar. Ya sabes... los recién casados y todo.”

"Entonces los veré a ambos más tarde para nuestro viaje a casa".

Después de colgar, Peter tomó aire y se dirigió a la habitación.

Se detuvo en la puerta, todavía incapaz de procesar que el hombre del que había estado enamorado durante años le estaba esperando para volver a su cama. Tony yacía de costado, frente a la puerta. La bata que llevaba abierta mostraba el reactor en su pecho y piel hasta sus caders.

Tony era suyo. Su marido.

Y no había nada que le impidiera volver a subir a esa cama y quitarse la bata del cuerpo de su marido.

Marido... Se sentía abrumador, pero increíblemente liberador al mismo tiempo. Tony se había casado con él; estaba seguro de que Tony lo amaba y lo deseaba.

"¿Qué pasa, bebé? ¿Tienes dudas?” Preguntó Tony desde la cama.

"No es una oportunidad", dijo Peter, soltando la sábana y dejándola caer al suelo.

Peter sonrió y se sacó el labio inferior entre los dientes al ver la reacción enrojecida de Tony a su cuerpo.

Tony realmente lo quería.

Peter se deslizó de nuevo en la cama, después de navegar alrededor de una botella de lubricante y otro condón desechado, ¿habían tenido relaciones sexuales tres veces? Notó dónde estaba el lubricante y se acurrucó justo donde quería estar: los brazos de Tony.

Se acurrucó contra la piel de Tony, absorbiendo el olor del hombre y suspiró.

"Tony, me has hecho tan feliz... te he amado durante tanto tiempo y me he enamorado de ti desde antes de que nos conociéramos, y saber que sientes lo mismo para mí es un poco abrumador en el momento. Yo... no puedo recordar si te lo dije anoche, no puedo recordar si confesé que tenía tanto miedo de decirle al equipo que era gay. Nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera la tía May. Sabía que ustedes no habrían pensado mal de mí por eso, pero pensé que podría cambiar un poco nuestra relación, que se limitaría al coqueteo casual que hace... y eso me encantó. Voy a ser sincero, hay algunas partes de la noche pasada que me son confusas y mi cabeza todavía está un poco adolorida... Ha vuelto un poco, como tú te propones en la limusina", dijo Peter, deteniéndose para sonreír ante el recuerdo. “Pero mientras los detalles vuelven a mi mente, ¿puedo pedirte que me beses? ¿Cómo me besaste por primera vez? Nunca había besado a nadie antes de anoche, sé que suena estúpido, pero...”

"Oh, Pete," Tony interrumpió, el agarre del hombre mayor apretándose.

Finalmente, Tony se echó hacia atrás para mirarlo y Peter sacó a Tony por encima de él, queriendo sentir el peso del cuerpo de su amante contra él.

"Oh, Peter", Tony susurró mientras arrastraba la punta de sus dedos a través de su mandíbula.

Cuando llegó el beso fue lento y suave. Los labios de Tony se deslizaron por su tranquilidad, sin prisa por tomar más. Cuando Tony profundizó el beso, Peter sintió un arrebato de excitación y deslizó sus propias manos en el cabello de Tony, tal como había fantaseado haciendo miles de veces.

Al sentir la lengua de Tony contra la suya, lo hizo gemir en la boca de su marido y estirar sus caderas. Podía sentir que se ponía duro, especialmente cuando Tony había comenzado a explorar la parte superior de su cuerpo con esas manos grandes y cálidas.

Peter acababa de empezar a quitar la bata de los hombros de Tony, ansioso por ver su cuerpo cuando Tony le puso una mano en el hombro y se apartó del beso. Peter gimió.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Esto se está convirtiendo rápidamente en más que un beso..."

"Creo que eso está permitido", dijo Peter, moviendo la banda de oro en su dedo.

"Dijiste que tenías dolor de cabeza..." Tony preguntó.

"Es un poco pronto para que comience a usar esa línea en nuestro matrimonio, ¿no cree? Es sólo un poco de dolor".

Tony sonrió ante la broma. "Sí, pero déjame ir rápidamente a tomar unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza y algo de comer... Te sentirás mejor y podremos disfrutar más, ¿vale?"

"Aww, Tony eso es muy dulce de tu parte. Te quiero mucho", dijo Peter con una sonrisa.

"No tardaré, lo prometo", dijo Tony saltando de la cama y dirigiéndose a los pantalones que dejó en la puerta de la habitación del hotel.


	4. 4

"Me iré al infierno", anunció Tony cuando Clint abrió la puerta.

"En un carrito... pero ¿para qué?", Dijo mirando a un perturbado Tony Stark agarrando una bolsa de papel.

"Él piensa que es real... Pete - Peter - ¡Él piensa que es real!" Tony dijo con pánico mientras Clint negaba con la cabeza confundido.

"¿No era ese el punto?", Preguntó Clint. Ambos escucharon movimientos desde el pasillo y miraron hacia afuera para ver a una pareja que salía de su habitación. "Entra aquí; tengo una estampida de elefantes en mi cabeza y necesito agua".

Tony lo siguió a su suite.

"¡Todo estalló en mi cara!" Tony dijo, pasando su mano a través de su cabello.

"Amigo, he visto explosiones que estallan en tu cara, literalmente. Por lo general, tienes mejor compostura que esto. ¿Qué pasó?"

"¿Sabes anoche cuando dijiste que era una lástima que fuera hetero porque era perfecto para mí?"

"Sí…"

"No es hetero. Él es, de hecho, gay. Muy gay. Lo suficientemente gay como para enamorarse de su mentor desde que llegó la pubertad".

"¡Whoahh! Bueno, espera... te gusta, así que, ¿no es esto algo bueno?”

“¡Piensas! ¡Pero no!” Tony dijo sarcásticamente y comenzó a caminar.

"Bueno. Mi cabeza me está matando. Háblame lentamente sobre lo que sucedió, para que pueda entender esto", dijo Clint frotándose las sienes y sentándose en un sofá.

"Así que el niño todavía estaba inconsciente cuando llegamos a mis habitaciones, así que le hice beber una botella de agua, lo despojé de ese atuendo romano y lo puse en la cama principal, amontonando un poco las sábanas. Aparentemente, mil dólares no compran ropa interior romana, por cierto.”

“Luego procedí a plantar un poco de evidencia. Salí a la piscina y al área del spa, me mojé unas copas de champán y las coloqué en el costado del spa junto con la botella vacía de champán que traje. Abrí un par de condones y los esparcí, atándolos para que parecieran como si hubieran sido usados. Uno sigue flotando artísticamente en el jacuzzi.”

"Dejé otra al lado de la cama junto con la botella de lubricante medio vacía, que había llovido un poco sobre las sábanas... ¿Ves esa mesa bellamente pulida?", Preguntó Tony, señalando la mesa de café en el centro de la habitación. "El que está en mis habitaciones está manchado con huellas de manos lubricadas y yo coloqué una o dos lámparas de lado. Quería que pensara que el sexo de los monos locos y salvajes había sucedido. Incluso dejé un montón de fotos impresas. La escena estaba preparada.”

“Me fui a dormir en el sofá del dormitorio. Peter estaba extendido como una estrella de mar y frío toda la noche hasta que me desperté hace unos 40 minutos... Ordené el sofá y luego me metí en la cama sin nada más que un albornoz gratuito del Caesar’s Palace".

"Se despertó y dije algo sobre lo atractivo que se ve mi esposo en una mañana y tal como lo predijeron. Él se congelo. Te digo, Clint: fue la mejor puesta en escena. Se giró, parpadeando como el pequeño hámster adormecido y adormilado y dijo: “¿Esposo?” Con esta voz adorablemente confusa.”

“Procedí a decirle lo bueno que había sido el sexo y lo feliz que me había hecho. ¡Incluso lo llamé Peter Stark! Y, jodido infierno, se abalanzaba magníficamente, pero en sus ojos podía ver un pánico ciego. Estaba esperando la explosión de pánico... pero simplemente no vino.”

"Hizo una excusa sobre el uso del baño y salió de la habitación... Podía escucharlo explorar la suite, obviamente tomando todas las pruebas que había dejado. El plan iba a la perfección, pero luego lo escuché hablar por teléfono. ¡Había llamado a Thor!”

"Pensé que estaba atrapado, acostado allí haciendo mi mejor postura semidesnuda de Robert Reynolds. Pero no."

"Ah", intervino Clint. "Tuve otra cerveza con Thor cuando ustedes subieron. Él estaba hablando acerca de ser tan feliz por ustedes... Realmente no entendió el concepto de la broma. No es de extrañar que Loki camine sobre él.”

"Sí. Sea lo que sea lo que dijo, Peter volvió a aparecer en el dormitorio, desnudo y sin nada más que una sonrisa tímida. Casi me da un jodido ataque al corazón. Se metió de nuevo en la cama y directamente en mis brazos... ¡No sabía qué hacer!”

"Mierda."

"Luego procedió a decirme lo feliz que lo había hecho... Cómo había tenido tanto miedo de ser gay, pero siempre me había amado. Incluso confesó no haber recordado mucho por el alcohol y me pidió que lo besara de nuevo como si fuera la primera vez".

"Oh, hombre... ¿lo hiciste?"

"Sí... Joder, hombre, ¿cómo podría no hacerlo?"

"No importa el carrito, estás en el ascensor expreso al Infierno".

"Lo sé."

"¿Por favor dime que no lo follaste?"

"¡NOOO! Le pregunté cómo estaba su cabeza y me dijo que estaba un poco dolorido", comenzó Tony.

"Oh, maldito infierno. ¡¿Solo tuvo una leve resaca?!”

"Concéntrate en mí, Clint. Tengo la crisis aquí”, dijo Tony, deteniéndose sarcásticamente por primera vez. Clint hizo un gesto con la mano para continuar.

"Así que insistí en que iría a buscarle algunas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, le dije que no quería que sufriera... pensó que era un gesto dulce de su nuevo esposo. ¡Soy un idiota total, Barton!”

"¿Tienes pastillas para el dolor?", Dijo Clint, agarrando la bolsa de sus manos. "Oye, aquí hay pasteles". Tony se los arrebató.

"¡ATENCIÓN! Tengo un niño desnudo de dieciocho años actualmente esperándome en mi cama, bajo la ilusión de que se casó conmigo anoche".

"¡¿Y viniste a pedirme consejo?!", preguntó Clint, sin éxito agarrando la bolsa de nuevo.

"¿QUÉ DEBO HACER?"

"Oh hombre. No grites... Solo vuelve allí y confiesa todo".

"¡No! ¡Me odiará!”

"Él iba a odiarte por un tiempo de todos modos después de una broma tan grande".

"Pero ahora sé que él me quiere... Joder... ¡él me ama! No puedo arriesgarme a arruinar eso", dijo Tony patéticamente.

"Ah, joder. Lo amas, ¿verdad? Ni siquiera te vi tan mal con Pepper".

"¿Qué hago?" Tony preguntó en voz más baja.

"¿Cuánto lo amas? ¿Quieres casarte con él?”

“Si pudiera hacer esto real en este momento, lo haría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Bromeamos anoche... Dios mío, sí. Él es hermoso. Pero la mejor parte del día es cuando él viene y trabaja conmigo en el laboratorio o cuando lo encuentro en la cocina y hacemos comida juntos o miramos una película. Me gustaba antes, pero tan pronto como se mudó, yo ya no estaba. Soy un hombre de 48 años que acaba de descubrir que el increíble chico de 18 años que está totalmente fuera de su liga realmente lo ama".

"Entonces, la alternativa es seguir el juego... Luego, después de un período adecuado, mientes- descubres que la capilla se equivocó e hizo la ceremonia equivocada- todos estábamos demasiado borrachos para darnos cuenta y luego puedes llevarlo lejos para una verdadera ceremonia.”

"Parece que está mal".

"Está mal. Pero quieres dárselo... tiene dieciocho años y le devolvieron la sensación de ser un hombre que ha amado desde que era un niño. ¿Cómo crees que reaccionaría cuando le dijiste que todo esto era una broma?”

"Deberías haber visto lo feliz que estaba... me miró con tan jodidamente inocente. Lo humillaría... estaría aplastado. Nunca me lo perdonaría.”

"Así que confiesas y rompes su corazón y lo pierdes, eres malvado, te vas al infierno. O mantén la calma y quita la mentira, y podrás mantener al hombre que amas, ENTONCES te mueres y te vas al infierno", dijo Clint extendiendo las palmas y ofreciéndose un encogimiento de hombros.

"Tenemos que inventar una razón para volver al complejo de inmediato. Las cosas se calentaron un poco en ese beso y tengo la sensación de que él espera una recreación de la consumación".

Clint consultó su reloj. "Te llamaré exactamente a las 13:30 y te diré que SHIELD nos ha llamado... Puedo falsificar la llamada cuando nos acercamos al complejo".

"Aquello podría funcionar. ¿Tengo tu palabra de que mantendrás este secreto? "Tony preguntó.

"Solo si me das dos de esas pastillas, me estoy muriendo".

Tony abrió la bolsa y le lanzó una de las tiras de píldoras.

"Gracias hombre. Si llego al infierno antes de ti, hablaré con el demonio.”

"No te molestes, hombre. Cuando llegue allí, estaré calificado para aceptar su trabajo", dijo Tony despidiéndose.


	5. 5

Justo cuando se acercaba a la puerta de la suite del ático, Tony recibió el mensaje de Clint. Se lee - 'Felicitaciones, Bro. Tu matrimonio acaba de llegar a los medios de comunicación. Paps nos hizo salir de la capilla- No encienda el televisor. Satanás está actualmente preparando una Zip-Line para que entres más rápido'.

Tony comprobó la hora, eran las 1:20 pm solo diez minutos para la llamada. Seguramente podría durar tanto tiempo sin volver a besar a Peter, sin importar cuán caliente se viera el adolescente sobre sábanas blancas.

La estimación se redujo en 9 minutos y 50 segundos cuando Peter salió del dormitorio desnudo para saludarlo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Tony y besándolo con entusiasmo antes de hablar tomando la mano del hombre mayor y llevarlo de regreso al dormitorio.

Tony logró ralentizar las cosas entregándole las tabletas y revolviendo un vaso de agua. Luego intentó desacelerar a Peter dándole trozos del croissant que había recogido en el camino para ver a Clint.

Peter se retorció en su regazo mientras lo alimentaba con la mano y, cuando la pasta ya no estaba y Peter estaba lamiendo lo último de la pasta de sus dedos, Tony estaba tan duro como las uñas.

La creencia de que ya habían sido íntimos, y con mucho éxito, como lo demostró el estado de la suite del hotel, parecía haberle dado mucha confianza a Peter y, aunque era evidente que no tenía experiencia, el joven no era tímido con respecto a su cuerpo ni a lo que quería de Tony.

Y Tony escuchaba eso alto y claro cuando Peter pasaba la punta de la lengua a través de la yema del dedo de Tony antes de soltarlo de su boca.

"Me siento mucho mejor", dijo Peter, girándose en el regazo de Tony y estirando una mano para tocar el bulto que presionaba contra los pantalones de Tony. "¿Puedo tener algo más de esto?", Preguntó con una mirada descarada en su rostro.

Tony palpitó contra el calor de la mano de Peter.

"Sí, pero déjame besar esa boca un poco más primero", dijo Tony, besando a Peter con fuerza antes de que pudiera protestar.

Tony les dio la vuelta para que Peter estuviera debajo de él y pudiera limitar dónde las manos de los adolescentes se desviaban un poco mejor. Sin embargo, su táctica fracasó cuando Peter abrió sus piernas en un movimiento sumiso que estaba desafiando rápidamente las últimas tendencias morales de Tony. Las fuertes manos de Peter llegaron a su trasero y comenzó a mover hacia arriba, la invitación a mover las cosas con toda claridad.

Tony casi lloró de alivio cuando sonó su teléfono.

"¿No puedes dejarlo?" Peter jadeó en su oído mientras rompía el beso.

"Ya lo tenía configurado solo para llamadas de emergencia", explicó Tony, alejándose.

"Viernes, responde . Es Stark, estás hablando".

"Es Clint. Lamento interrumpir la luna de miel, pero Fury acaba de llamar. Algo está pasando en Kiev. Quieren que regresemos al complejo para reunirnos con el resto del equipo antes de llevarnos al Helicarrier”.

"Maldita sea", murmuró Peter.

"Nos reuniremos con usted en el heli-pad en diez. Busca a Thor", dijo Tony.

"Ok", dijo Barton colgando.

"Vamos, Pete... Vamos a empacar nuestras bolas azules y salir de aquí", Tony lo convenció.

"He cambiado de opinion. No quiero ser un vengador", se quejó Peter, dejándose caer en la cama tristemente.

El ego de Tony lo encontraba terriblemente halagador. "Bueno, incluso si renuncias, tu marido todavía es un vengador, así que todavía tendrías que esperar hasta que llegara a casa".

-o0o-

Fue un salto relativamente corto a Nueva York cuando Tony activó los nuevos motores QuinJet y solo media hora antes de que aterrizaran, sonó el teléfono de Clint. El resto del equipo escuchó la conversación unilateral.

"Barton... Sí... entendido... ¿Cuál es la situación... el resto del equipo?... Está bien, Barton, fuera".

"Podemos renunciar. La situación se ha enfriado".

"Aww, hombre", se quejó Peter. Clint le sonrió a Tony en respuesta.

"No te preocupes... Probablemente le diste un descanso a tu viejo aquí. Tienes que ir con él en su mejor momento", bromeó Clint.

Peter sonrió, pensando en los múltiples condones que quedaban alrededor de la suite esta mañana.

"No creo que eso sea un problema", respondió Peter.

Tony miró a Clint y sus ojos se ensancharon un poco cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban a solo treinta minutos de casa y que el niño todavía estaba súper cachondo. Estaba cerca de simplemente reubicar su problema moral de una suite de hotel a su propia cama.

"Vamos a ver si lo de Kiev estaba en las noticias ya que nunca tuvimos la reunión informativa", dijo Tony, y le dio a Clint una mirada sutil pero significativa.

"Viernes ¿Algo de interés para nosotros en las noticias?"

“Rusia ha entregado un sistema de misiles tierra-aire S-300 a Siria en desafío a las preocupaciones globales.  Los esfuerzos de ayuda continúan después del terremoto de Indonesia y después del Tsunami con la Fundación Stark a la cabeza del trabajo, y hay cobertura total en la mayoría de los canales de su boda", dijo Viernes en cuestión.

"¡¿Hay qué?!" Dijo Peter, repentinamente con pánico.

"Ha estado en la televisión desde esta mañana. La mayoría parece bastante perpleja por qué Spider-Man usaría una armadura de centurión en su propia boda, y ya hay especulaciones sobre si sus poderes de araña le permitirían estar con su hijo", dijo Thor, divertida.

"Jesús", exclamó Peter, poniendo una mano en su frente.

"Sólo para confirmar... Eso no es un talento espeluznante, ¿verdad?", Preguntó Clint.

"Me temo que se me escapó. Soy un chico y los chicos no pueden quedar embarazados, ni siquiera las arañas", dijo Peter con los ojos en blanco.

"Loki puede", dijo Thor encogiéndose de hombros, haciendo que todos lo miraran.

"Volveremos a eso", dijo Tony señalando con un dedo a Thor. Se volvió hacia Peter. "¿Cómo es que no hemos tenido noticias de tu tía May?"

Peter sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo y lo sostuvo entre sus dedos.

"Porque uno de nosotros apagó su teléfono antes de volver a la cama", dijo Peter con sarcasmo.

Clint no pudo contener su risa. "Oh, te casaste con una luchadora".

"No lo sé", respondió Stark, guiñándole un ojo a Peter.

Cuando terminaron de aterrizar, Peter tenía un plan para regresar a Queens de inmediato para hablar con su tía, y Tony se enfrentaría a Pepper y al resto del equipo. Mientras tanto, Clint estaba sentado en su tercera explicación de Thor sobre la fisiología Jotun.

-o0o-

Peter abrió la puerta del apartamento con su vieja llave. May le había dicho que lo retuviera cuando se mudó hace unos meses y le dijo que siempre era bienvenido.

Supuso que su recepción sería un poco menos que bienvenida en esta visita.

"¡Peter!" May ya estaba de pie cuando entró por la puerta y se deslizó de su mochila con su equipo durante la noche. Ya era de madrugada cuando Peter partió a ver May y Tony pensó que Pepper y Rhodey exigirían una visita, que sería mejor que Peter regresara al día siguiente.

Apestaba, pero tenía sentido.

"Hola, tía May", dijo Peter deslizando la llave en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros.

“¡Dime que no es verdad!” Dijo enojada.

Peter tomó aliento. "Es verdad."

"¿Es un truco publicitario o algo así?"

"No, estamos casados de verdad. Me encanta."

"¡Ni siquiera eres gay!"

Peter bajó la cabeza y frunció el ceño. Debería haberle dicho a May hace mucho tiempo. "Lo siento, no te lo dije."

"¿Qué hay de Michelle, la chica con la que sales? Pensé que ustedes dos... "

"No. Salimos, eso es todo. Siempre me han gustado los hombres, tía May. Me di cuenta temprano.”

"¿Temprano? ¿Qué tan temprano?

"¿Nunca te preguntaste por qué era un póster de Iron Man en la pared de mi habitación, no Rihanna o Taylor Swift?"

"Pensé que era porque te gustaba la ciencia... ¿Así que me mentiste todo este tiempo?", Preguntó May, pareciendo herida.

“¡No, no!” Dijo Peter levantando un dedo para señalar su defensa. "Hiciste una suposición y corrigiéndote me habrías hecho revelar algo que no estaba preparado".

"¿Pero por qué? ¿Pensaste que no podías confiar en mí? ¿Pensaste que lo desaprobaría?”

“No, probablemente lo contrario, probablemente me habrías animado a salir, incluso a presionarme. Simplemente no estaba listo".

"Bueno, ¡claramente Tony Stark lo sabía!"

"No lo hizo... No lo sabía antes de anoche".

"¿Así que has pasado de adolescente encerrado a un hombre casado durante la noche? ¿Cómo sucede eso, Peter? Porque esas fotos tuyas te tienen un poco borracho".

Peter bajó la cabeza de nuevo.

"¿Te había dado alcohol?"

"¡NO! ¡Nada como eso! Me había colado un poco. Lo siento May".

"¿Pero estabas borracho?"

"Un poco", confesó Peter.

"Él te tenía vestido también. ¿De qué diablos fue todo eso?”

“¡No me vistió! ¡Jesús, lo haces sonar como un desviado!”

"¿No es él? Porque desde donde estoy, llevó a un adolescente apenas legal a Las Vegas, que ni siquiera tenía la seguridad de su sexualidad para contarle a su familia, lo emborrachó ciegamente, se casó con él mientras estaba claramente bajo la influencia del alcohol y luego, ¡Sin duda, pasé la noche con él en un hotel de mala muerte mientras disfrutaste de un extraño disfraz de fetiche!”

"No fue así y no fue un hotel de mala muerte en el que estábamos en la suite Penthouse del Caesars Palace..." Peter se calló, dándose cuenta de que estaba defendiendo la parte equivocada de la acusación. "May, escúchame. Lo amo y estoy casado con él. Quiero que seas feliz por mí", rogó Peter.

"¿Feliz por ti? ¡Tiene 48 años, como me siguen recordando las noticias! Tiene la edad suficiente para ser tu padre y algo más. ¡Tenía treinta años cuando naciste! ¡Estaba vendiendo armas a países del tercer mundo mientras estabas en un cochecito!”

"¡Oye! ¡Él ha cambiado!”

"¿Lo ha hecho? Porque anoche no fue una gran muestra de altos principios desde donde estoy. Y siempre ha sido consistente con sus relaciones, saltando de una a otra. ¡Las revistas no pueden mantenerse al día, así que espero que practiques sexo seguro!”

"May", advirtió Peter, tono firme.

"Él te dejará de lado como el resto tan pronto como se aburra, sea una boda tonta en Las Vegas o no", dijo May.

"Te lo advierto May, no hables así de él".

"¡Ese bastardo te está utilizando!"

“¡No te atrevas a insultar a mi marido!” Gritó Peter.

"¡¿Marido?! ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Tienes 18 años, Peter! ¡No desperdicies tu vida sin sentido porque eres lo suficientemente tonto como para creer sus mentiras y tener un estúpido enamoramiento!”

"Eso es. ¡Esta conversación terminó! Voy a volver al complejo ", dijo Peter, asomándose a la mochila y girándose para irse.

"Bueno, ¡no me vengas llorando cuando lo encuentres en la cama con una actriz barata!", Gritó May a su espalda. Fue un golpe bajo y ella lo supo en el momento en que salió de su boca.

Peter hizo una pausa. Luego se volvió y miró a May a los ojos. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros y colocó la llave en la mesa frente a él.

Sin decir una palabra más, se dio la vuelta y se fue.


	6. 6

"¿Peter?" Tony dijo de pie cuando Peter entró a la sala principal del complejo.

Pepper miró la repentina preocupación en la cara de Tony y miró a su alrededor para ver a Peter luciendo visiblemente molesto. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y parecía no estar seguro de su presencia.

"Debería irme", dijo Pepper rápidamente. Besó a Tony en la mejilla y agarró su bolso.

Se detuvo cuando llegó a Peter y lo besó en la mejilla también. "Espero que ambos sean muy felices, Peter. Felicitaciones”dijo ella en voz baja.

Peter no pudo responder y Pepper no esperó una respuesta.

"Bebé, ¿qué pasó?", Dijo Tony acercándose, acariciando la mejilla de Peter.

"Fue horrible... las cosas que ella dijo. No quiero hablar de ello. Lo siento si volví demasiado pronto", se disculpó Peter.

"Oye, esta es tu casa", dijo Tony. Acababa de tener una conversación esclarecedora con Pepper y, aunque Pepper había pensado que era demasiado tarde para un pre-nupcial, Tony se dio cuenta cuando hizo esto oficial, que un pre-nupcial estaba fuera de cuestión. Todo lo que tenía, quería compartirlo con Peter.

Tiró a Peter en un abrazo.

"¿Cómo estuvo Pepper? Ella parecía estar bien".

"Mucho más genial de lo que pensé que sería. "Me pregunto si estaba seguro, luego me dio amenazas ocultas no exactamente por qué no sería prudente hacerle daño, y luego comencé a discutir sus opciones de acciones y la mejor manera de actualizar mi testamento".

Peter se olió la camisa.

"También recibí una llamada de Rhodey... Estaba molesto por no haber ido a Las Vegas, así que nos está prometiendo una despedida de soltero tardía. Pero estás bebiendo cajas de zumos de frutas en este".

Peter retrocedió un poco más feliz.

"Vamos, déjame hacerte algo de comida. Haré tu italiano favorito".

"¿Cómo sabes mi favorito?"

"Todos hemos salido por italiano al menos cinco veces desde que llegaste al complejo, es una de las únicas cosas en las que todos podemos estar de acuerdo. Cada vez has pedido Spaghetti al Pomodoro".

La sonrisa tentativa de Peter se volvió brillante. "Lo notaste."

"Ese enamoramiento no estaba sucediendo de una sola manera, ya sabes, Pete", dijo Tony, besándolo suavemente. “Vamos, quítate esta mochila y entra a la cocina.”

"¿Qué tengo que hacer?"

“Siéntate y hazme compañía. ¿Quieres un refresco?” Preguntó Tony, sacando pasta y otros ingredientes de los armarios.

Peter negó con la cabeza.

"¿Sabes cómo estoy un poco confuso acerca de ciertas partes de la noche anterior?", Preguntó Peter en voz baja, algunas de las acusaciones de May lo acosaron. "¿Por qué llevaba un traje de soldado romano?"

"¡Ah, eso!" Tony se rió. "Te perdimos por unos quince minutos, probablemente a la altura de tus payasadas avivadas del alcohol Asgardiano. Decidiste que el espectáculo de la fuente de agua del Caesar's Palace era demasiado bonito para ir a tocar y estabas empapado y decidiste abrazarme cuando te sacábamos", se rió Tony. "Necesitabas ropa seca y el miembro del personal más cercano estaba vestido como un Centurión... Thor aunque se veía bien, por supuesto, y yo estaba húmedo y mezquino", admitió Tony mientras cortaba los tomates rápidamente.

"Oh, Dios, lo siento", dijo Peter, sintiendo una oleada de vergüenza.

"Oye, no lo hagas. No todos los días te puedes casar con un guardia romano, con un dios nórdico y Elvis en asistencia".

Peter se echó a reír. "¿Qué nos llevó a elegir un lugar tan cursi como eso?"

Tony hizo una pausa para cortar la cebolla. "Fue la primera vez que nos encontramos con las bodas gay anunciadas... Acababa de descubrir que me amabas lo suficiente como para ser mi marido y quería que fueras mía lo antes posible..." Tony dijo con sinceridad.

Al menos hubiera sido sincero si pudiera hacerlo todo de nuevo. Clint había llamado más temprano por la noche y se habían dado cuenta de que era solo cuestión de tiempo que algún reportero brillante le pidiera al Estado de Nevada una copia del Certificado de matrimonio.

Cuando se dieran cuenta de que no había ninguno, llegaría a las noticias y Tony solo tenía que actuar en shock y volver a proponerlo de inmediato. Clint estimó un máximo de 48 horas, pero Tony pensó menos, quizás 24 horas. Los periodistas eran invasores, especialmente los de entretenimiento.

Peter agachó la cabeza y sonrió.

"¿Dónde están Thor y Clint?"

"Thor pensó que era una buena idea quedarse en la ciudad por un par de noches, ya que estábamos recién casados, Clint no parecía muy interesado hasta que me ofrecí a alojarlos en el Four Seasons", explicó Tony. “En verdad, les habría resultado útil quedarse para que pudiera aguantar lo que esperaba que fueran las próximas 24 horas, pero me hubiera parecido extraño que Clint se quedara después de que Thor insistiera.”

"Hmm, eso huele genial. ¿Esa es albahaca fresca?”

"Lo es... Esto no debería tomar mucho tiempo ahora".

"¿Cómo se cocina tan bien? ¿Por tus padres?”

"Oh diablos, no. Papá nunca imaginaría poner un pie en la cocina y mamá estaba demasiado ocupada sirviendo los martinis e instruyendo al chef. Sin embargo, la cocina era un gran lugar para un niño cuando no eras bienvenido en las cenas de adultos", dijo Tony, drenando la pasta.

“El chef era un buen tipo llamado Salvatore y cada vez que se celebraba una cena, terminaba en la cocina. Y cuando todos los platos estaban fuera, Salvatore me enseñaba a cocinar algo fácil para mi cena. Estaba bastante seguro de que no aprobaba la forma en que me criaron", dijo Tony mezclando la salsa con los espaguetis y lanzándolos.

"Sorprendentemente, he usado esas habilidades desde entonces. En la universidad cuando papá cortó mi asignación por mal comportamiento hasta ahora, cuando a veces salgo del laboratorio a las cuatro de la mañana con hambre. Y ahora puedo alimentarte.”

Tony colocó la comida en el plato y ralló un poco de queso parmesano en la parte superior de la manera que sabía que le gustaba a Peter.

"Vamos, comamos en el sofá blanco, sabes que me gusta vivir peligrosamente".

Tony encendió la televisión y optó por un canal de películas agradable y seguro mientras comían, en lugar de las noticias. Después, después de haber seguido la mitad de la película que habían comenzado a ver, descartaron sus platos y se sentaron, Peter se acurrucó cómodamente al lado de Tony. Todo se sintió terriblemente doméstico y Tony se sorprendió al esperar más de este tipo de actividad mundana.

Cuando terminaron los créditos, Peter había encontrado su camino entre las piernas de Tony, apoyado contra el pecho de Tony con los brazos del hombre mayor envueltos alrededor de su cintura. Tony era cálido y cómodo y presionó un beso contento en la suave piel debajo de la oreja izquierda de Peters. El joven volvió la cabeza y Tony se alegró de ver que la mayor parte de la angustia de la desaparición de Peter había desaparecido.

"¿Debería mudarme a tu habitación esta noche?", Preguntó Peter.

"Bueno", comenzó Tony, buscando rápidamente una respuesta en su mente. Si compartieran una cama esta noche habría expectativas. Pero ¿por qué no habría? Para Peter estaban recién casados y cualquier reticencia de su parte parecería cuestionable. Además... solo fue un caso de aproximadamente 24 horas antes de que pudiera llevar a Peter a una boda real, y no era como si esperara hasta el matrimonio durante los últimos treinta y tantos años de su vida.

"Sí, podemos mantener su antigua habitación como guardería cuando quiera poner un huevo o lo que el Enquirer diga que es capaz de hacer", dijo Tony en tono de broma.

"Suena bien. Si tenemos spiderlings, tendrás que proporcionarle a la Black Widow web-casters para que ella pueda cuidar a los niños", bromeó Peter, entrelazando sus dedos.

Tony contuvo la pregunta de si Peter quería tener hijos. Por primera vez en la vida de Tony, el concepto no parecía del todo abominable.

Observó satisfecho mientras Peter jugaba ociosamente con el anillo en su dedo hasta que el hombre más joven giró la cabeza y lo besó suavemente.

"Vamos a la cama", sugirió Peter entre besos.

“¿Estás cansado?” Preguntó Tony, sospechando que él sabía la respuesta.

"No", respondió Peter con una sonrisa. Se levantó y le tendió una mano a Tony.

Tony hizo a un lado la sensación de inquietud. Peter quería esto y él quería a Peter, esta mentira pronto sería atendida y olvidada. No importaba que el momento fuera un poco incorrecto... Peter tenía 18 años y consintió.

No importó, se dijo a sí mismo otra vez cuando tomó la mano de Peter y dejó que el hombre más joven lo guiara hacia el dormitorio por segunda vez ese día.

Peter se volvió y lo besó tan pronto como entraron en la habitación. Parecía ansioso y un poco torpe, así que Tony tomó el control, acunó la cara de Peter en sus brazos y los frenó. Una voz en su cabeza le dijo que Peter era incómodo porque esto era nuevo para él, que iba a ser su primera vez y ni siquiera lo sabía.

Esta vez fue más difícil dejar de lado el pensamiento, pero lo hizo, dejando que Peter levantara su camisa y lo ayudara a ponerlo sobre su cabeza.

Las manos del adolescente se dirigieron directamente a su cinturón cuando la boca de Peter se acercó a su cuello, el joven se quedó sin aliento por un momento antes de lograr deshacer la hebilla.

La culpa volvió a picar cuando se abrió su bragueta y la mano delgada de Peter se deslizó dentro de su ropa interior y sintió la mano de Peter en su polla por primera vez. Agarró la cara de Peter, besándolo con fuerza e intentando luchar contra el tormento mental mientras su conciencia luchaba con su excitación.

La batalla llegó a su punto máximo cuando Peter se apartó del beso y se arrodilló, tratando con impaciencia de liberar la dureza de Tony de su ropa.

La vista de Peter sobre sus rodillas y la mano sobre su polla, a pocos centímetros de la hermosa boca del joven, le envió un deseo visceral, pero cuando Peter levantó la vista, Tony se quedó inmóvil.

Mientras Peter parecía excitado, también parecía inseguro; esto también sería lo primero y se mostraba su nerviosismo. Los ojos de Peter también mostraron otra cosa - Confianza. Peter era inocente, confiaba y se veía tan vulnerable que Tony rompió.

"No puedo, no puedo", dijo Tony, tropezando hacia atrás y metiéndose de nuevo en sus vaqueros.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice?” Peter dijo sorprendido.

Tony no pudo contestar de inmediato y se apartó de la visión de Peter, que seguía viéndose culpable, y se veía sorprendido y temeroso.

"¿Tony? Tony, por favor dime lo que hice. Lo siento", intentó Peter.

Escuchar al joven sonar tan molesto era una tortura y estaba a punto de empeorar.

"No es tu culpa. No has hecho nada malo. Me vas a odiar, me vas a odiar...” dijo Tony, dándose la vuelta. Se sentó a un lado de la cama y se llevó la cabeza a las manos.

“Tony, ¿qué? Me estás asustando aquí... ¿Qué está mal?”

"No estamos casados."

"¿Qué? Por supuesto que lo estamos,” dijo Peter en confusión.

"Dios, lo siento mucho Peter. Te prometo que te lo compensaré...”

"¿Qué quieres decir con que no estamos casados? Estoy usando tu anillo".

"Fue una ceremonia de compromiso, no un matrimonio".

"¿Qué... nos inscribimos en algo equivocado?"

"No… me inscribí para eso, sabía que no lo era".

"No entiendo... ¿Tienes los pies fríos o algo así?"

Tony dejó caer la cabeza, demasiado cobarde para mirar a Peter a los ojos mientras lo decía.

"Fue una broma".

La admisión fue recibida con silencio.

"Habías conseguido alcohol y terminaste completamente borracho, pensamos que sería divertido enseñarte una lección sobre cosas malas que podrían suceder si te emborrachas demasiado".

Hubo otro largo silencio antes de que Peter preguntara tranquilamente: “¿Pensamos? ¿Estaban en eso también?”

"Sí... No… me refiero a Clint, sí, pero Thor realmente no lo entendió".

"Una broma", repitió Peter rotundamente.

“Solo al principio, juro. Tan pronto como me di cuenta de cómo te sentías...”

"¡Pero pasamos la noche juntos!" Interrumpió Peter, su voz se volvió enojada.

"No… no lo hicimos. Estabas muy borracho cuando te llevé de vuelta al hotel, así que arreglé el lugar para que pareciera que habíamos estado teniendo sexo, parte de la broma".

“Pero dijiste que me amabas a la mañana siguiente. Me besaste a la mañana siguiente…"

"Pete, pensamos que eras hetero. Se suponía que debías despertar, pensar que estabas casado conmigo y retroceder con horror, así que estaba actuando. Seguí esperando que salieras de la cama gritando, pero no lo hiciste y luego, cuando regresaste a la habitación y me dijiste cómo te sentías...”

"Oh, Dios", Peter se desplomó en una posición sentada, con los ojos parpadeando para limpiar las lágrimas que brotaron y comenzaron a caer en cascada por sus mejillas. La expresión de Peter todavía estaba aturdida, y las lágrimas rápidamente goteaban desde el borde de su barbilla.

Peter lo miró, devastado.

"Te dije cuánto tiempo te había amado, cómo tenía miedo de salir, sobre cómo nunca había estado con nadie antes. ¿Lo encontraste gracioso?” Preguntó Peter, con una voz pequeña y quebrada.

"No, Peter. No. Tan pronto como me di cuenta de cómo sentiste todo cambió...”

"Te fuiste," interrumpió Peter. “Te fuiste y volviste. Jesús, te encontré desnudo y traté de volver a la cama".

"Pete, lo siento mucho, no sabía qué hacer. Fui a ver a Clint y…”

"Y Clint nos interrumpió con esa llamada para que no tuvieras que... Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios” dijo Peter, empezando a respirar demasiado rápido. Tony conocía los signos de un ataque de ansiedad.

“Peter, Peter, no es así. Bebé, lo juro, tan pronto como supe...”

“¡No me llames así!” Gritó repentinamente Peter. "¿Por qué sigues fingiendo?"

"No estoy fingiendo más, le juro a Peter que amo..."

"¿Y hiciste todo esto para enseñarme una lección para beber?" Peter interrumpió, la ira agudizando su voz a pesar de la forma en que todavía vacilaba. "¿Tú de todas las personas?"

“Fue solo al principio, antes de que supiera cómo te sentías. Por favor, déjame explicarte, no quería lastimarte, no quería perderte", dijo Tony extendiendo la mano.

"¡No me toques!"

Tony calmó su alcance cuando Peter se puso de pie con vacilación. Incluso el borracho Peter ha sido agraciado y constante, nada afectó su mayor agilidad de Spider-Man, pero ahora Peter se tambaleaba hacia atrás hacia la puerta, extendiendo una mano en señal de rechazo cuando Tony se puso de pie.

"Me siento como un tonto. Estoy tan avergonzada", gimió Peter.

"No, no…" Tony rogó.

"¿Te estabas riendo de mí? ¿Todos ustedes? ¿Quién más está en esto? ¿Pepper? ¿Rhodey disfrutó la historia?”

"No, Peter. ¡Déjame explicarte, por favor!

"¿Qué hay que explicar? Hiciste esto para enseñarme una lección y lo hiciste, nunca volveré a confiar en ninguno de ustedes".

Tony se estiró a pesar de todo y fue empujado a la fuerza antes de que Peter se diera la vuelta y saliera corriendo de la habitación.

Tony lo siguió para ver cerrar la puerta de la habitación de Peter. Probó la puerta y la encontró cerrada.

"Peter, por favor abre la puerta, puedo explicarte, sé que era un imbécil, pero por favor solo abre la puerta".

No hubo respuesta, por lo que Tony apretó los dientes para recibir más odio. "VIERNES, anula la cerradura de la habitación de Peter".

"Lo ha sellado con correas, jefe. Sin estar al otro lado de la puerta, no podríamos cortarla o derretirla químicamente. Estimo 2 horas y 15 minutos con la fórmula actual de fluidos en la red antes de que puedas entrar, a menos que desees usar una fuerza significativa." 

"Joder." Tony se dejó caer de espaldas contra la puerta.

"Peter, por favor... Sé que estás herido, he sido un imbécil, pero lo siento mucho y voy a hacerlo bien. ¡Lo juro!"

Durante las siguientes dos horas, Tony mantuvo una conversación unilateral. Explicó todo en detalle, cómo se había sentido agonizado en la culpa cuando se dio cuenta. Cómo le había confesado a Clint que se había sentido atraído por Peter durante mucho tiempo y que se había convertido en algo más. Él rogó y suplicó y le dijo a Peter cuánto había estado esperando pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos. Todos quedaron sin respuesta.

Hubo un clic en la puerta detrás de él y Tony se puso de pie.

"La cinta finalmente se ha deteriorado lo suficiente como para permitir que el motor de la puerta funcione, Jefe".

Pero cuando Tony entró, encontró una habitación vacía.

En la cama encontró el traje de Peter, un Post-It garabateado a toda prisa con las palabras "Renuncio", y encima de eso había una alianza de oro. Tony lo recogió y miró hacia la ventana abierta.

"Viernes, ¿puedes rastrear el teléfono de Peter?" Tony preguntó.

"Está en la sala de estar, jefe".

Tony salió a la sala y lo vio sentado junto a los platos vacíos. Se lo había quitado de los vaqueros cuando se habían acomodado en el sofá hacía unas horas.

Luego, Tony se dio cuenta de que la mochila de Peter se había ido; debía de haberla llevado de camino a su habitación. Eso significaba que ya había empacado y era poco probable que Peter hubiera escuchado una de sus confesiones.

Tony se dejó caer en el sofá y lloró.


	7. 7

Una vez que las ganas de correr se calmaron, Peter se encontró sentado en la parte superior de una parada de camiones en algún lugar de Upper State, Nueva York, confundido y agotado.

No podía pensar con claridad, los recuerdos frescos de las palabras de Tony eran demasiado dolorosos.

Era tan idiota, pensó mientras temblaba de frío. Mirando hacia atrás, había sido tan estúpido como para pensar que Tony lo había deseado. Lo había creído puramente porque lo deseaba muchísimo.

Había sido un niño estúpido, borracho, deprimente, que profesaba su amor infantil oculto por un superhéroe guapo, multimillonario y genio, ¿y en realidad había creído que Tony le había devuelto sus sentimientos? Qué idiota había sido.

Se imaginó a Thor y Clint, riéndose en la limusina. Él debe haber sido tan divertido para ellos.

Debería estar acostumbrado a eso, razonaba parte de su mente, con Flash y otros muchachos de la escuela y el constante aluvión de humillación con el que había crecido. Este tipo de cosas era por qué no había salido en primer lugar.

Dios, la forma en que había estado lleno de estúpidos niveles de confianza después de encontrar el estado de la habitación del hotel, la forma en que había mostrado su cuerpo a Tony y la forma en que Tony había hablado de la habitación del hotel minutos después. Era tan obvio ahora y él era tan estúpido.

Peter se secó más lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos.

No quería nada más que ir a casa con la tía May: que ella lo sostenga y le diga que estaría bien, pero también lo había arruinado. No había manera de que él pudiera regresar allí ahora que todo había explotado en su cara, ella había dicho eso.

Peter sacó su sudadera con capucha de su mochila y se la puso para ayudar a protegerse contra el frío. Necesitaba encontrar un lugar para dormir esta noche y preferiblemente un lugar con calefacción, pero las opciones no se veían bien.

Por la mañana pudo acceder al poco dinero que tenía en su cuenta bancaria a través del cajero automático y hacer un plan. Gracias a las noticias, la mayor parte del país conoció su cara como el estúpido centurión borracho que se casó con Tony Stark y pronto se imaginó que la verdad saldría y sería la fuente de risa de toda la nación.

Eso le dejó solo una opción.

 

-o0o-

 

"Jefe, lo he encontrado", anunció Viernes 48 horas después.

"¿Dónde?"

"Mi reconocimiento facial lo recogió en las cámaras de seguridad en Albany comprando un boleto de tren a Toronto".

“¡¿Se está yendo del país?!”

"Sí. Con el boleto comprado y el horario de Empire Service, él ya será abordado y viajará. Próxima parada en Buffalo".

"¡Eso está cerca de la frontera!" Pepper dijo, mirando a Tony. "No tenemos mucho tiempo".

"Entonces usaremos trajes en lugar del QuinJet".

"Ummm", un hombre pequeño, rechoncho, de mediana edad interrumpió, levantando una mano. "No creo que esté completamente recortado para volar en una armadura".

"Mira amigo", dijo Tony. "¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Otra vez?"

"Bob-" tanto Pepper como el hombre respondieron, Pepper dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco. Esta fue solo la novena vez que lo presentó en las últimas 24 horas.

"Le pagué a la Oficina del Secretario de la Ciudad una cantidad ridícula de dinero para tenerlo en estado de alerta. La fiesta de Navidad de su oficina será en la casa de Matt Damon y su viaje compartido usará Bentley. Irá donde le diga y cómo le cuento hasta que se firme esa hoja de papel".

"Está bien", dijo Pepper, palmeando el brazo del hombre. "Solo está un poco estresado. He estado en un traje un par de veces antes y no está mal. Tiene aire acondicionado, y VIERNES lo hará volar para que no tenga que hacer nada".

“¿La mujer en el techo?” Preguntó Bob, mirando hacia arriba.

"No podemos arriesgarnos a perderlo de nuevo. Nos enteramos de una transacción en un cajero automático ayer por la mañana, pero cuando llegamos allí, ya había desaparecido sin dejar rastro", explicó Pepper.

"Pero si él no quiere ser encontrado, entonces seguramente no querrá firmar los documentos que tengo", señaló Bob. Pepper hizo una mueca.

Tony se volvió hacia el hombre, pero Pepper levantó una mano para que dejara de hablar. "Él vendrá, solo tenemos que encontrarlo". Luego, en tono más bajo a Bob, ella murmuró. "No ha dormido en las últimas 60 horas, probablemente es mejor que no te enfades con él en este momento".

Como si fuera una señal, dos trajes volaron por la puerta y aterrizaron elegantemente frente a ellos.

La abrió y Pepper le quitó eficientemente los tacones.

"Bob, recoge todos los papeles que necesitarás. Ese maletín no encajará allí ", dijo, empujando a la asustada trabajadora de oficina de mediana edad con un traje multimillonario de Iron Man de grado vengador.

Tony se quedó a un lado y esperó, sabiendo que su paciencia era escasa y no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse a una salida en este punto.

"En realidad, es posible que tengas que moverte de puntillas, solo hasta que nos pongamos en el aire", dijo, empujando al Secretario Municipal de nuevo en las entrañas mecánicas del traje y dándose cuenta de que estaba hecha para alguien al menos un pie más alto. Bob hizo un gemido e intentó alinear su cuello con el del traje con un estiramiento.

"Estará bien, totalmente seguro. Le pediré que ponga una película en vuelo en tu casco si te estresas un poco, ¿de acuerdo?", Agregó, tratando de calmar al administrador reacio. "Ciérralo, VIERNES".

Se metió en la delgada armadura y apretó la carpeta de papeles contra su estómago. Ella le dio a Tony una rápida sonrisa y asintió para tranquilizarla antes de cerrar su traje. "Lo encontraremos... Está bien, viernes".

Tony golpeó la carcasa de nano en su pecho y tan pronto como su traje estuvo completamente formado, se lanzó a través de la puerta y al cielo con dos trajes en formación de V detrás de él.

Aterrizaron algún tiempo después con un golpe en la parte superior de un tren en movimiento. Tony todavía estaba concentrado en su objetivo.

"Viernes, escanea el tren. Encuentra a Peter".

Pepper sin embargo, estaba un poco más preocupada por su pasajero. "Viernes, ¿todavía está gritando?", Preguntó Pepper.

"Es más un leve quejido ahora... Ver a Nemo pareció calmarlo un poco".

"Bueno, eso es bueno", dijo mientras los trajes seguían a Tony, asegurándose de que estuvieran bien sujetos a la parte superior del tren.

“¡Este carro!” Anunció Tony y bajó a la puerta del tren en movimiento. "¿Viernes puedes anular las cerraduras de las puertas?", Preguntó, poniendo una mano sobre la manija.

"Sí, Jefe", dijo el viernes mientras los nanites se filtraban a través de los huecos alrededor de la cerradura. Hubo un clic y la puerta se deslizó hacia atrás. Tony entró, seguido por el traje de Peppers y luego el de Bob, que ahora estaba nuevamente gritando ante la experiencia de escalar el costado de un tren en movimiento. El viernes lo enmudeció.

Tan pronto como estuvieron dentro, el viernes hizo que sus trajes siguieran a Tony a la zona de asientos.

El marcador del blanco del viernes se iluminó con una gorra de béisbol negra a mitad del carro, un momento después, Peter levantó la vista y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

Peter se puso de pie de inmediato y llegó hasta el pasillo central del carruaje antes de que Tony pudiera retirar su casco y gritar "¡Peter, por favor! Solo por favor, déjame hablar contigo durante cinco minutos".

Peter se detuvo y lo miro, incluso a la distancia que estaban, Tony todavía podía ver el odio y la mirada de traición en el rostro del joven. También parecía agotado.

"Lo juro. Cinco minutos y luego, si todavía quieres irte, no te seguiré.”

Peter miró alrededor del vagón medio lleno, con los ojos de todos los pasajeros fijos en él o en Iron Man. Se echó a reír cínicamente.

"Claro, ¿por qué no? Quiero decir que esta es otra gran oportunidad para humillarme en público", dijo Peter.

Los trajes de Pepper y Bob liberaron el control y abrieron. Pepper salió y atrapó al administrador estresado y se cayó de su propio traje. Peter los miró desconcertado.

“Por favor, Peter, que lo explique. Ha estado desesperado por encontrarte", preguntó Pepper.

Peter se encogió de hombros, con las palmas hacia arriba en obediencia reacia.

Tony dio un paso adelante y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia Peter.

"Fue un movimiento totalmente estúpido, lo sé. Ni siquiera pensé en la posibilidad de que te sintieras como lo hacías. Pensé que la atracción entre tú y yo era de una manera", dijo Tony parándose a unos pasos de Peter.

Más cerca, el joven se veía arrugado y cansado, el estrés y la cautela en sus rasgos. Peter todavía parecía que quería huir.

"Me siento atraído por ti desde que mi mente me permitió admitirlo cuando llegué a la edad legal, y probablemente antes también si soy honesto. Pero cuando te mudaste al complejo y estuve en tu compañía casi todos los días, se convirtió en algo mucho más. Me enamoré de ti, pero aún pensaba que la atracción era de una manera. Por lo que sabía que eras hetero, cualquier cariño que me mostraste me atribuyo mentorearte... No me detuve ni un poco coqueteando, como notaste, no pude evitarlo."

Peter todavía no había dicho nada, pero el odio se estaba desvaneciendo de la cara de Peter y era reemplazado por la confusión de nuevo.

"Entonces, vas rápido a Las Vegas y estás borracho. Clint tiene esta idea tonta y yo lo hago... Se estaba burlando de mí porque sabía que te deseaba, aparentemente no soy tan sutil cuando te miro en el compuesto. Así que sí, la idea de que te besara por una broma elaborada sonaba muy bien y, sinceramente, aunque la única que sufriera realmente era yo, acercándome tanto a algo que no podía tener.”

"Me imaginé cuando te enterarías de que estarías furioso pero divertido - alivio porque no te habías casado accidentalmente con un viejo en Las Vegas que no estaba enojado con nosotros. Pero eso no fue lo que pasó y me sorprendiste muchísimo", admitió Tony.

"Y luego, en ese momento me di cuenta de que tenía todo lo que quería, pero lo había saboteado todo para conseguirlo. Tuve una opción... Decírtelo de inmediato y al instante perderlo, o tratar de encontrar una manera de mantenerlo y hacerlo real.”

“Cuando fui a ver a Clint, me preguntó si te amaba lo suficiente como para hacer que el matrimonio fuera real. Le dije que lo haría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos si pudiera... todavía lo haría".

Peter parecía que su cabeza daba vueltas, miró a su alrededor, mirando a Pepper y ella asintió con la cabeza, confirmando sus palabras. Miró de nuevo a Tony y pudo ver la esperanza mezclarse con el miedo y la sorpresa.

"El plan era esperar hasta que algún periodista desenterrara el hecho de que no había un certificado de matrimonio registrado, que por cierto ahora tienen, estoy recibiendo amenazas de muerte de parte de su tía. Solo tenía que esperar y actuar sorprendido. Estaba planeando dónde llevarte para poder hacerlo realidad, pero no podía durar, no porque no quisiera estar contigo, lo hice, tan mal... Pero la culpa porque estaba basada en una mentira... sentí que me estaba aprovechando de ti, por eso me detuve, por eso admití lo que había hecho".

"¿Por qué debería confiar en ti ahora?", Preguntó Peter.

“Porque realmente quiero ser tu marido. ¿Te casarás conmigo?” Preguntó Tony, su propio latido sonaba en sus oídos.

Hubo silencio por unos momentos, el único ruido del movimiento del tren cuando todos, incluidos los pasajeros espectadores contuvieron el aliento.

"Está bien", murmuró Peter.

"¿De acuerdo?" Tony respiró.

"Está bien, sí", reconoció Peter, aunque su postura se calmó y parecía a la defensiva como si estuviera esperando a otro '¡Sí!' de Tony.

"Oh, gracias a Dios", dijo Tony caminando hacia adelante y tirando del joven en sus brazos para un beso.

De repente, se oyó un ruido en el vagón y Tony se apartó, todavía sosteniendo a Peter con fuerza en sus brazos.

"Siguiente pregunta. ¿Ahora?"

"¿Ahora? ¿Y ahora qué?” Preguntó Peter, confundido de nuevo.

"¿Te casarás conmigo ahora mismo?", Dijo Tony dirigiéndose a Pepper y al otro hombre que Peter no reconoció.

"Este es el secretario del condado. ¿Bob? ¿Sí? Bob se está quedando como nuestro testigo. Pepper ya tiene una exención judicial del juez DiFiore y se ordenó. Todo es legal: Pepper lo organizó, así que no lo arruiné".

"Incluso hice que mi equipo legal revisara todo", agregó Pepper, asintiendo con la cabeza en señal de tranquilidad a Peter.

"¿Quieres casarte conmigo en este segundo? ¿En un tren con destino a Canadá?”

"Sí."

"Eres un idiota."

"Soy consciente de eso... La pregunta sigue en pie".

"Entonces sí", dijo Peter dejando escapar una pequeña risa, su rostro se iluminó.

"¡Está bien, Bob! ¡Estás despierto!"

El administrador forcejeó por el vagón en movimiento que apretaba sus papeles.

"Firme aquí y aquí para obtener la licencia de matrimonio y necesitaré ver su identificación", se apresuró Bob, entregándole un bolígrafo a Peter.

Peter firmó y miró a Tony mientras pescaba el permiso de sus alumnos para sacarlo de su mochila.

"Bien, todo hecho. Necesita entregarle esto al ministro que se casa con usted", dijo Bob entregando la licencia de matrimonio a Tony.

"Pepper, ven aquí y habla rápido. Quiero que nos casemos para cuando lleguemos a Buffalo", dijo, colocando la licencia en sus manos y las dos alianzas de boda que él se quitó de los dedos.

"Correcto, correcto... Estamos reunidos aquí en este móvil carro de Amtrak en presencia de Bob y algunos pasajeros al azar, para unirnos a Peter Benjamin Parker y Anthony Edward Stark en matrimonio.

"Si cualquier persona puede mostrar una causa justa por la que no pueden unirse, déjelos hablar ahora o por siempre en paz".

Tony accionó un repulsor y miró alrededor del carruaje con una mirada de muerte. El pasajero se hundió en sus asientos. Volvió su atención a Peter y sostuvo sus manos.

"Tony Edward Stark, ¿tomas a Peter Benjamin Parker, para ser tu esposo, para tener y mantener desde este día en adelante, para bien o para mal, en la riqueza, en la pobreza, en la enfermedad y en la salud, para amar y para apreciar; Desde este día en adelante hasta la muerte, ¿aceptas?”

"Lo hago", dijo Tony, recibiendo una brillante sonrisa de Peter mientras dejaba que Tony volviera a deslizar el anillo en su propio dedo.

"Peter Benjamin Parker, te tomas a este idiota, Tony Edward Stark, para ser tu esposo, para tener y mantener desde este día en adelante, para bien o para mal, para ser más rico, para más pobre, en enfermedad y en salud, para amar y querer; Desde este día en adelante hasta la muerte, ¿aceptas?”

"Supongo que sí", dijo Peter con una sonrisa y deslizó el anillo todavía caliente de nuevo en el dedo de Tony.

"Bastante bien. Por el poder que me otorgó el estado de Nueva York, ahora los declaro marido y marido. Ahora pueden besar al novio".

Tony agarró la mandíbula de Peter y le dio un beso desesperado en los labios.

"De acuerdo, ustedes dos, tranquilos", dijo Pepper cuando se anunció el acercamiento a la estación de Buffalo. "No es totalmente legal hasta que firme el certificado de boda".

Tony se echó hacia atrás y agarró la pluma.

"Firma aquí..." dijo Pepper. "Y tú aquí, Peter... Bob... la firma del testigo justo ahí, y la mía aquí... Cierto, eso es... ¡Estás casado!", Dijo Pepper agitando el certificado para secar la tinta. "Bob: te lo estoy enviando para que lo grabes el estado".

"Recibido y reconocido", dijo Bob, metiendo el certificado en sus papeles.

Hubo una ola de incómodos aplausos alrededor del carruaje. Parecía que los pasajeros de trenes al azar amenazados con un repulsor no eran los mejores invitados a la boda.

"¿Y ahora podemos bajar de este maldito tren?", Preguntó Pepper.

"Buena idea," Tony estuvo de acuerdo, tomando a Peter en sus brazos. "Viernes, ¿puede mi traje soportar dos con la nanotecnología?"

"Sí, jefe, si no quieres que uno de ellos respire", respondió el viernes.

"Puedes usar el que vine, no volveré a eso", dijo Bob, señalando el traje como si fuera un monstruo.

"Viernes, arregla un auto para Bob", preguntó Pepper.

"Limo", Tony enmendó. "Gracias, Bob", dijo agitando la mano del hombre. "Te debo una."

Pepper miró su reloj. "Si me pongo el traje, puedo hacer mi reunión de directorio a las 4 de la tarde".

"Claro, Viernes, ordénala. Eso solo me deja a ti ya ti, ¿a dónde quieres ir? ¿Canadá? ¿De vuelta a Las Vegas, haremos un lío de la suite más auténticamente?”

"En casa... solo quiero irme a casa", dijo Peter, honestamente y Tony asintió.

 

-o0o-

 

En el piso 32 de una torre de oficinas en Nueva York, quince años, miembros de la junta blanca, se sentaron a murmurar y mirar los grandes relojes que dominaban una pared de la sala de la Junta de Industrias Stark.

Un hombre de cabello gris tutted en voz alta. "Creo que hemos esperado lo suficiente para la joven. Propongo que empecemos sin...”

Fue interrumpido por un fuerte golpe en el pórtico de metal en el balcón de la sala de juntas.

Todas las cabezas se volvieron para ver el brillante traje metálico levantándose desde su posición de aterrizaje.

"Viernes, ¿fue un aterrizaje de superhéroe?" Pepper preguntó en la privacidad del casco de los trajes.

"Me pareció bueno para el efecto, señorita Potts. Llegas doce minutos tarde.”

Pepper tomó el control y abrió la puerta, entrando en la sala de juntas. Se quedó de pie a la cabecera de la mesa y miró a su alrededor, sonriendo ante las expresiones de asombro.

El casco del traje se despegó hacia atrás para mostrar su rostro y la sorpresa aumentó aún más.

“Disculpas por mi tardanza, señores. Tenía asuntos urgentes que atender”, dijo con calma.

Pepper se quitó el traje con los pies de la media y procedió a colocar sus Louboutins en el suelo antes de meterse en ellas. Detrás de ella se cerró el traje.

Pepper se dirigió al traje sin dar vuelta. "Puedes irte ahora."

El traje dio un asentimiento obediente, salió al balcón y disparó hacia el cielo, quince miradas de asombro regresaron a ella.

Quizás este fue el momento adecuado para pedirle al consejo el nuevo presupuesto de innovación, pensó antes de tomar asiento a la cabeza de la mesa.


	8. 8

Tony voló directamente a través de las puertas y al área de estar principal, manteniendo el traje que contenía a su esposo a solo un brazo de distancia en todo el vuelo.

Se sentaron y Tony retrajo su traje nuevamente dentro de la nano-capsula, el traje de Peter se abrió y permitió que el hombre más joven saliera directamente a los brazos de Tony.

Tony lo besó de inmediato, incapaz de evitar la desesperación que sentía por traducir en sus acciones. Con alivio, sintió que Peter le devolvía el beso con la misma pasión.

"Creo que esta es la parte donde te llevo a través de la puerta de la habitación", dijo Tony.

Peter se echó a reír. "Probablemente debería ducharme, he estado durmiendo durante dos noches", dijo Peter con una carcajada.

Una puñalada de culpa pasó por Tony. "Oh, Pete- lo siento mucho. Voy a hacer todo esto por ti".

"Ya lo hiciste", dijo Peter, presionando un suave beso de perdón en los labios de Tony.

"Correcto", dijo Tony, levantando a Peter en sus brazos y llevando a su risueño esposo a la habitación.

"De acuerdo, ¿dónde estábamos antes de que dijera algo estúpido sobre algo tonto que hice y que no tenías que perdonarme porque no estabas legalmente vinculado a mí en ese momento?", Dijo Tony, y se sentó. "Oh... algo como esto, pero creo que preferiría hacerlo de esta manera, en este momento", agregó Tony, cayendo de rodillas frente a Peter.

Peter se echó a reír. "Sabes que no tengo que perdonarte por cosas tontas solo porque estamos casados".

"Sí, pero habría un montón de papeleo para deshacerme de mí ahora, así que también puedes..." razonó Tony, desatando los pantalones de Peter.

"En serio, debería ducharme", dijo Peter, sintiéndose repentinamente tímido.

"No, hueles bien y tengo una última locura, una inquietante preocupación porque no he dormido desde que te fuiste y mi cerebro todavía está pensando demasiado en todo y no está siendo 100% racional".

"¿Qué te preocupa?", Dijo Peter, hundiendo sus dedos en el cabello de Tony.

"Que el matrimonio aún puede ser anulado hasta que se consuma adecuadamente, así que te necesito desnudo y gritando mi nombre lo antes posible", admitió Tony, mirando hacia arriba.

Peter podía decir que Tony solo estaba bromeando a medias. Tony Stark en realidad tenía una preocupación absurda de que lo perdería de nuevo.

Peter sonrió.

"¿Gritando tu nombre? ¿Crees que puedes manejar eso?” Bromeó.

La sonrisa de Tony se volvió sucia cuando abrió la parte delantera de los vaqueros de Peter, y sin interrumpir el contacto visual, se lo llevó a la boca, tragando cuando sintió que Peter tocaba la parte de atrás de su garganta.

El calor húmedo y la constricción de la garganta de Tony sobre él causaron un estallido de placer y sus dedos se aferraron y apretaron contra el cabello de Tony.

La cabeza de Peter cayó hacia atrás mientras Tony chupaba a lo largo de su longitud antes de tragarlo de nuevo.

"¡Dios, Tony!" Gritó Peter. Nunca antes había experimentado nada más que su propia mano en su polla y esto se sentía increíble.

"Declarándome dios y gritando mi nombre: excelente comienzo", bromeó Tony, antes de tomar a Peter con la mano, pasando su lengua por la parte inferior de la cabeza mientras acariciaba al hombre más joven.

"Oh, eso es tan bueno", respiró Peter, mirando hacia abajo para ver su polla desaparecer de nuevo en la boca de Tony. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a sentirse abrumado.

Tony se echó hacia atrás y le acarició la polla con más suavidad.

"Antes de que me deje llevar y te vengas por mi garganta, ¿en qué sentido lo quieres?"

"¿Eh?" Peter respondió, temporalmente sin sentido por las sensaciones.

Tony se puso de pie, todavía palmeó la polla de Peter. Él sonrió mientras lo deletreaba para su joven esposo. "¿Quieres penetrarme, o quieres que te penetre?"

"¡Oh! Ohhh! Err, el segundo... Tengo muchas ganas de que ermm, me lo hagas. Si... Si está bien", dijo Peter, nervioso y emocionado.

"Eso está más que bien", gruñó Tony, quitándose la sudadera de Peter de los hombros y alcanzando el dobladillo de su camiseta. Lo puso sobre la cabeza de Peter, lo arrojó a un lado y besó al adolescente nuevamente, rompiendo el beso momentáneamente solo para quitarse su propia camiseta.

Mientras tocaba a Peter antes en la habitación del hotel, se sentía mucho mejor sin la culpa y marcaba besos en el cuello desnudo de Peter. Levantó al adolescente y lo depositó suavemente sobre la cama.

Volvió su atención a los zapatos y calcetines de Peter y se los quitó de los pies antes de agarrar la cintura de Peter. Peter levantó las caderas con entusiasmo para ayudarlo, y Tony los saco y los arrojó a un lado. Tony se volvió y se quedó mirando la gloriosa visión de su joven y desnudo esposo mirándolo con una sonrisa entusiasta.

"Dios, mírate", dijo Tony, apurándose para quitarse el resto de su ropa. Peter miró con interés mientras Tony se bajaba los pantalones, liberando su erección.

Se arrastró sobre el cuerpo de Peter, se unió a él en la cama y lo besó profundamente, gratificado por el gemido que Peter dio cuando sus cuerpos desnudos se apretaron por primera vez.

"¿Todavía estás bien?" Tony preguntó mientras sus manos exploraban el cuerpo de Peter.

"Sí", respiró Peter cuando Tony palmeó su polla y luego se estiró para pasar la mano por sus nalgas. "Pero no estoy totalmente seguro de cómo hacer que esto sea bueno para ti... yo nunca..."

"Oye", dijo Tony, levantando la barbilla de Peter y dándole un rápido beso. “Esto ya es espectacular. Tengo al hombre que amo, mi esposo, en la cama conmigo por primera vez y quiero mostrarte exactamente cuánto te amo. Quiero que tu primera vez sea tan buena que nunca te arrepentirás de darme una segunda oportunidad, así que no te preocupes por nada".

Peter asintió y hundió su rostro en el cuello de Tony mientras yacían uno al lado del otro, el joven claramente afectado por las declaraciones de Tony. Tony continuó acariciando el cuerpo del chico por un tiempo, prestando especial atención a acariciar la espalda, explorando la suave piel y delicadamente provocando la entrada al cuerpo de Peter.

Cuando Peter estaba presionando contra su toque de sondeo, extendió la mano y abrió el cajón de la mesilla de noche y sacó el lubricante y una caja.

"¿Quieres usar estos? Está bien si lo haces, lo digo en serio, pero me hice el test y estoy limpio".

Peter apartó la cabeza del cuello de Tony para mirar el paquete de condones que tenía en la mano. Sacudió la cabeza.

"Está bien, pueden ir a la basura, entonces", dijo Tony con una sonrisa y tiró la caja hacia la papelera. El momento fue significativo para Tony: nunca los volvería a necesitar.

Abrió la tapa del lubricante y se cubrió los dedos con una mano, esperando que Peter no pensara mal en el movimiento practicado. Guiando una de las piernas de Peter hacia arriba para que se sentara a horcajadas sobre su muslo, extendió la mano entre ellas y acurrucó su muñeca entre las piernas de Peter para pasar los dedos resbaladizos sobre el apretado agujero de Peter.

"¿Todavía está bien?" Tony preguntó mientras la punta de su dedo empujaba contra su entrada.

"Sí, está bien... Me he hecho esto un poco así que..." Peter se fue apagando, volviéndose más rojo en la cara.

"Oye, no hay necesidad de sonrojarse", dijo Tony, encontrando que la respuesta de Peter era adorable. "Bueno, sí, en realidad deberías sonrojarte. La idea de que presiones los dedos dentro de ti es tan ardiente como el infierno; tienes que mostrarme eso pronto”, dijo Tony, sonriendo cuando Peter se puso aún más rojo.

Peter cerró los ojos cuando el dedo de Tony se deslizó dentro de él y dejó escapar un suspiro mientras se profundizaba y Tony quedó paralizado con las pequeñas reacciones en la boca y los párpados de Peter, y en los pequeños enganches en su respiración cuando comenzó a mover su dedo preparando a su joven amante para él.

Tony presionó un segundo dedo y las manos de Peter llegaron a su brazo, agarrando momentáneamente.

"¿Quieres que pare?"

Peter abrió los ojos y miró a Tony.

"No, sigue así, es simplemente intenso", admitió Peter.

"Podemos frenar," Tony ofreció.

"No, se siente bien tenerte dentro de mí. Continúa, "respiró Peter, haciendo que la espiral de excitación en las entrañas de Tony se tensara.

Tony lo besó y continuó hasta que Peter se había hecho cargo del movimiento, torciendo las caderas y ondeando sus dedos, haciendo que Tony se pusiera nervioso por la necesidad.

“¿Alguna preferencia?” Preguntó Tony. "Podría ser más fácil tu primera vez si estoy detrás de ti o estás arrodillado".

"Me gustó cuando estuvimos en el sofá la otra noche y me tuviste en tus brazos y me besaste el cuello, ¿eso funcionaría?"

"Sí, eso funcionaría muy bien", respondió Tony. Mentiría si dijera que la idea de tener sexo en esa posición mientras estaban viendo la televisión no se le había pasado por la cabeza.

Tony lo besó de nuevo y luego los obligó a colocarse en posición, deleitándose con la forma en que Peter encajaba tan bien en la curva de su cuerpo, su polla se alineaba perfectamente contra el pliegue de su culo y sus labios contra el cuello del adolescente.

Cero el lubricante y se acarició una cantidad generosa sobre sí mismo, azotando la mano sobre las sábanas para no poner las manos pegajosas sobre el cuerpo de Peter.

Besando la suave piel detrás de la oreja de Peter, se alineó con el cuerpo de su esposo.

"¿Estás bien?" Tony dijo, pidiendo permiso.

"Sí. Estoy listo. Por favor, Tony” murmuró Peter, ya moviendo las caderas y amenazando con penetrarse por propia cuenta.

En respuesta, Tony inclinó sus caderas y sintió que su polla atravesaba la resistencia natural del cuerpo de Peter. Se mantuvo quieto por un momento en el enganche de la respiración de Peter antes de empujar lentamente hacia adentro con pequeños movimientos hacia adelante y hacia atrás para facilitar el camino.

Los brazos de Tony rodearon el pecho de Peter como para anclarlo en su lugar y comenzar a chupar suaves besos en su cuello. Tony se quedó quieto cuando estaba completamente sentado dentro de su joven esposo.

"Eres mío", Tony respiró, pinchazos de emoción humedeciendo sus ojos.

“Sí, tuyo” susurró Peter, entrelazando sus manos con las de Tony. Tony comenzó a empujar lentamente y estaba feliz cuando sintió que la cabeza de Peter se inclinaba hacia atrás con placer.

Tony deslizó su mano hacia abajo para tomar la erección de Peter y comenzó a acariciarla a tiempo con sus empujes que aumentaban lentamente. El adolescente comenzó a jadear y gemir en respuesta, haciendo que a Tony le resultara difícil mantener el ritmo lento que él ha estado buscando.

Antes de que pasara demasiado tiempo, Peter jadeaba su nombre, sus besos en el cuello de Peter ahora torpes lamían y mordían contra la piel. Peter estaba apoyando una mano en su muslo para profundizar los empujes en él y su respiración era caliente y húmeda contra el cuello del adolescente.

"Oh, Dios, Tony", gritó Peter y su cuerpo fue acorralado en los brazos de Tony y luego se estremeció. Tony sabía que debía seguir moviéndose cuando Peter se deshacía en la seguridad de su agarre firme, manteniendo sus golpes constantes para estirar el clímax de su joven amante tanto como podía.

Cuando Peter se aflojó y se relajó, llevó su mano a su entrepierna y sostuvo su polla gastada sin apretar, sabiendo que existía el peligro de que se volviera demasiado sensible si continuaba.

Con Peter saciado en sus brazos, volvió su atención a su propio placer y aceleró sus empujes, sabiendo muy bien que no tardaría mucho. Apenas había logrado contenerse mientras el cuerpo virgen de Peter se convulsionaba a su alrededor y se aferraba a su nuevo esposo mientras perseguía su propio clímax.

Con un jadeo, llegó, las caderas se movieron y Peter giró la cabeza para presionar un beso con la boca abierta y tragarse el grito de Tony mientras se vaciaba en el adolescente.

"Te amo. Te amo, Dios, te amo", Tony susurro en el beso mientras el mundo se enderezaba lentamente.

Jadearon y descansaron por unos momentos antes de que Tony saliera lentamente del cuerpo de Peter.

"¿Estás bien, bebé?", Preguntó mientras Peter se daba la vuelta, sin pensar en el desorden de los cuerpos del otro y acurrucándose en los brazos de Tony.

"Bueno. Increíble. Estoy temblando un poco, fue abrumador, pero de buena manera. Te amo, Tony", Peter admitió honestamente. Tony lo abrazó con más fuerza.

"Creo que probablemente necesitamos esa ducha antes de irnos a dormir. Y mañana podemos mudarnos adecuadamente, tal vez incluso planear una luna de miel si quieres otro viaje".

"Eso suena bien y definitivamente la ducha", dijo Peter con un bostezo mientras su respiración se calmaba.

En unos momentos, Peter estaba dormido sobre el pecho de Tony, por lo que Tony se cubrió con las mantas, cerró los ojos y se unió a su esposo.


End file.
